Arise The Darkness
by dreabeauty
Summary: Rouge gets into a car accident and is sent to a hospital. But the hospital is empty, except for big nasty blood-craving monsters, that can't see but hear very well, and a couple of survivors. Can Rouge and the survivors get out alive? Rated M for V & L.
1. Something OFF

Summery: Rouge gets into a car accident and is sent to a hospital. A few stitches, a couple scratches, nothing to serious. Heavy on medication she falls asleep. The next day, the usual morning activity of the hospital is...gone...nothing can be heard for miles away. The staff is gone and the patients are dead. Anything worse? Yes, she realizes the doors are locked, and the windows sealed shut. And worse...she's trapped in the hospital with several killers, but not the normal kind. There's no way out. Panic takes over her, but she calms down when she meets four fortunate patients alive and walking. Can these five unlucky people get past the killers and reach the outside? Find out.

Rouge doesn't belong to me.

_**Chapter One: Something OFF...**_

**__**

**__**

"...The hell..." Rouge woke up to nothing. Literally. Rouge sat up in bed, the cotton white sheets pooling around her waist. She ran her hand through her messed up hair as she squeezed her eyes shut. She remembered the car crash, the glass shattering, the dark engulfing her, and the screams of terror. She shivered at the thought. She opened her eyes letting them scan the all-white room. Her hospital door was wide open and the hallway was empty. No one was passing by, and no footsteps could be heard. She could hear her own breathing and the hum of the lights above. Did she sleep the whole day throught and into the night again? No, they would've waken her up for breakfast or something. She turned and let her slender legs dangle on the side of her bed. _Why?..._

**BANG!**

The sound came from above, and the light that had once shone a pool of yellow around the room blackened. The glass that covered the light broke into tiny diamond shaped pieces, and fell to the floor, breaking into smaller pieces.

"I didn't do that...for sure..." Rouge muttered, as she got up and looked at the ceiling.

Something about the now black hole in the ceiling made her feel uncomfortable, and vulnerable...and naked. But feeling naked was partly because she was in the goddamn hospital gown. She looked around and found her clothes neatly folded on the royal blue chair next to her bed, then looking around as though waiting for a trap to spring she grabbed the clothes and quickly made her way to the door. She stopped before going out to the hallway and looked at the door. She ran her fingers over the broken glass that used to form the door window. She quickly withdrew her hand when she saw the traces of dry blood that caked the remains of the window. She went outside into the hallway and looked around. Some places of the hallway was dark, while others were brightly lit. She threw the hospital gown over her head, and changed into her signiture catsuit. Rouge ran her hand over her face and felt the stitches there. Then she brought her hand down and looked at it as though it was contaminated with chemicals unknown. She made her way down the hall, running her hand across the white walls as she walked then started to slow down as she reached another patient's room. Only one question remained in her mind..._Should I go in?_

Rouge looked into the patients room, but immedately regreted her move. Inside the patient was spread out on the bed, stomach split open, guts and blood smeared all over the walls, puddles of blood were everywhere on the floor making it look like a lake of red slush. Rouge looked back in and wrinkled her black nose to the copper smell of the blood. After a closer inspection, she saw that red liquid was dripping from the victim's hands. Looking closer, she discovered all the fingers were gone. A wave of panic hit her, and she stepped back, gripping the door frame for support.

_Who would do this? _

Almost falling to the ground, she forced herself up and made a run towards the steel elevator. While running, she passed three other rooms, and saw the patients inside were in the same conditon. Soon, she reached the elevator greedily pressing the tiny white button that said down. Her insides was swelling with fear, and she was starting to feel jumpy, even to the point where she was looking over her shoulder constantly. She waited for the ding of the elevator that indecated that it was ready.

It never came.

Rouge felt a pinch behind her eyes, as her hands started to shake. She sprinted down the rest of the hall and stopped at the stairs. She breathed a sigh of relief, the door would lead her to downstairs, to the lobby, and to the beautiful outside...

The door didn't budge.

Review!

Review!


	2. Party of Four

_**Chapter 2: Party of Four...**_

Rouge's breaths came out in huffs as she rammed her shoulder into the door repeatedly. She stopped when she accepted the fact that it wouldn't open, not even to a pretty girl like her. Rouge blinked multiple times, trying to get rid of the tears that were buckling their seatbelts for takeoff. But it didn't work. She backed into a wall, and slid down slowly.

_No way out...I'm stuck..._

Her ears perked to the sound of something being dragged along the floor. Like someone dragging their feet across the carpet. Her heartbeat raced to the max and she felt beads of sweat form above her lip. She waited and waited, and the sight she saw was something to behold...not much.

Out of the dark, and into the dim light in the middle of the hallway came out a big black bat with nothing on. Stuffed inside the mouth was a dead person's hand, that was still attached to the body he was pulling along the floor slowly, and hesitantly leaving a trail of red on the clean sky blue and white tiles. It stopped in the middle of the hallway and growled, a mixture of blood and salivia dripping down the side of it's mouth.

Rouge watched in disgust when she saw the blood/salivia drop to the floor in a tiny puddle. The naked black blat, whipped it's head from side to side flinging it's germ-infested salivia everywhere. The white bat thought she felt some land on her face. Disgust turned into fear, when Rouge saw the razor sharp teeth of the vicious looking animal. Although covered in blood, the teeth gleamed in the light like grillz. The animal turned it's head towards Rouge and growled, then letting out a howl like nails against a chalkboard.

Rouge, thinking that the black bat had spotted her, scrambled into the corner of the hall, where it was dark and cool. The bat threw it's head around and searched the halls with his eyes, scowling while doing so. Or what was left of his eyes. There was nothing there, only white and red veins. It got down on all fours and scampered down the hall, slowly turning its head side to side, leaving the dead person to lay on the floor. Rouge sucked in her breath, and tried to make her body as small as she could. She could feel her body trembling. The bat looked directly at Rouge for a few seconds. Then moved on.

_It's blind..._Rouge thought, as the bat crawled away and picked the dead body by it's mouth and dragged it to a room. Rouge let out a sigh. She was safe...for now.

After a few minutes, to insure that the monster was gone, Rouge felt a tingle under her butt, which meant she had been sitting for way too long. She slipped off her boots, because if the animal was blind, it obviously would have super hearing. Which meant that even the slightest of a sound would distract it to come find out where the sound came from. She tiptoed quietly across the lenghed of the hallway, and turned a corner. She pressed her body against the wall and imagined the jaws music as she walked noiselessly down the hall. Once she was sure she was far away from the hideous creature, she sighed and let her head hang. The end of the hallway was only a few steps away and there was light blue door. Rouge tried not to let her hopes up, because there was a huge possibility that it wouldn't open. She tried to steady her breathing by sucking in her breath and letting it out by her nose little by little. She turned around to insure that no one was behind her and wrapped her hand on the brass handle of the door, and turned it. Rouge closed her eyes and then opened them when she pulled the door all the way open.

Three pair of eyes looked up at her.

"Get in here!" Someone hissed, not caring who she was. Rouge almost yelped when someone's hand shot out, grabbed her forearm and pulled her in the small room. A pair of tiny fingers grabbed the door and shut it silently. Everything turned dark.

"What's-" A hand roughly covered Rouge's mouth before she could talk.

"Don't say anything." A voice whispered.

"It can hear anything." Another voice whipered. Rouge thought they referred the black bat as 'It'. But just to make sure...

"You mean-"

"Yes." All the voices said at once. Someone was moving their hand across the wall, and then a click filled the room. A small hedgehog girl, wearing a dark blue sleeveless hoodie, cutoffs, and black ankle socks, had turned on the light. She looked around 7 years old, and her tiny frame was made up of muscles, Rouge could tell since the back of the little girl's calves flexed when she reached up to grab a small flashlight from a slanted shelf. Her eyes were a light lime green that had gold around the pupils. Her fur was a dark turquoise, with bright yellow stripes going through her quills, arms, and legs. The most appealing thing was how her quills was cut. One side of the head had a long layered cut, while the other side had tiny, tiny layers of quills. To Rouge, it was a cut that showed she wasn't afraid to try out new things, and was brave to take that risk. If the girl was in any way scared, she had a good way of hiding it on her face.

Finally peeling her eyes off the little girl, Rouge looked around the room, and her gaze fell on two bigger hedgehogs. The one sitting in the corner had the dark turquoise fur color as the little girl but not the stripes, and the same eye color, which probably meant that that he was her father. He had on a white T-Shirt with a couple stains of blood on the stomach, dark jeans, and white ankle socks.

The other hedgehog, who had teal fur and white underlayers, was laying flat on his back, looking dejectively at the ceiling, his grayish eyes glazed. He had no shirt, jean shorts and was barefoot. They weren't wearing shoes, which made Rouge feel better because it meant she was on the right track.

"You guys got left here, too?" Rouge whispered. Everyone nodded.

"What's your name?" The hedgehog that was sitting in the corner asked.

"Rouge."

"My name's Kimberly. Call me Kim." The little girl said.

"My name's Vitico. Kim's my baby." Vitico held out his hand and waited for Rouge to shake it. His statement had confirmed Rouge's theory about Vitico and Kimberly.

"Westly." The hedgie on the ground also shook hands with Rouge. After a while, it was starting to feel uncomfortable, because no one was talking.

"Daddy, it's back!" Kimberly whispered frantically, who was watching out the small window on the door. She clicked off the light, and everything went to its awkwardly darkness. Only the hallway light gleamed in the small room, and it landed on Westly, until he scooted away from it so he wouldn't be seen. Rouge could feel the pounding of the bat's footsteps coming near, and her breath got caught in her throat. Then she started to relax, but only a little because she remembered the fact that it was blind and wouldn't care to look in their room. It probably didn't even see the room door. Then her whole body stiffined when she also remembered that they had super-good hearing. Rouge didn't even want to breathe.

Feeling afraid and sweaty, her pocket started to vibrate and she remember the appointment that she had scheduled today. She felt hair rise on the back of her neck. It had to be the phone alarm.

She felt her body freeze when her ringtone set off.

And everyone could hear it loud and clear.

What will happen? You tell me.


	3. Frozen Moment

_**Chapter 3: **__**Frozen Moment**_

Even in the darkness, Rouge could feel everyone looking at her. The ringtone was suddenly drowned out by loud banging on the door, the sound of wood cracking and howls from the animal.

"Gimme the phone!" Exclaimed Vitico, scooting as fast as he could towards Rouge. Kimberly had crawled towards Westly and now were holding each other tightly. Rouge frantically searched her pockets and took out the phone, holding it out to Vitico. He snatched the phone, and was about to smash it.

"Wait!" Yelled Kimberly. She untangled herself from Westly, who was looking at her as though she were crazy, and grabbed the vibrating phone from her father's hand. When the animal started scratching at the bottom of the door, breaking loose pieces of wood, Kimberly threw the phone at the small window like she was throwing a baseball. She threw it with so much force that it went through the window and flew across the hall. It hit the wall with a big smack and landed on the floor noisely. The big black bat raised its head quickly and turned towards the end of the hallway. A couple minutes of silence passed, with only the sound of _RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG_ from Rouge's phone. Nobody wanted to move for fear of the animal coming to attack them.

The bat growled and seemed to smile as it ran on all fours towards the phone.

"This gives up a chance to get away." Vitico whispered.

"Yeah, lets." Westly agreed.

Kimberly, nor Rouge, said nothing. Vitico laid his hand on doornob and turned it, but as soon as he touched the door it fell to the otherside with a big splat. Everyone froze. The bat at the end of the hallway once again raised it's head. Rouge looked up at Vitico. His face was twisted with fear, as he watched the animal's ear twitch. A second later it went back to investigating the phone, probing it with its muzzle and hissing in anger, like it was personally offending it.

Everyone quietly slipped out and got up against the wall, making their bodies as flat as they could. Tip-toeing down the hall they all stopped at a corner, and looked around. Rouge's heart was racing, like it did when she knew something bad was going to happen. But nothing was going to happen. She was only trapped in the hospital, with a killer bat that couldn't see but hear very well. It wasn't that bad, was it? Who was she kidding. She let out a sigh and followed the rest of the passengers. Something didn't feel right. She scanned her body, and found nothing out of place. She stopped and the three people ahead of her paused to see what was wrong, they only saw her face that was filling with curiousness.

"_Can they they smell our scent_?" Rouge mouthed.

"Why?" Vitico responded in a whisper.

"Cause...I left my shoes...in that room we were in." Rouge whispered hesitantly.

"You have foot odor?" Westly asked. Rouge shot him a look.

"I...haven't thought of that." Vitico responded, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Can they?" Kimberly asked quietly. Vitico didn't answer. There was only silence.

"No, they can't." Westly finally said. Everyone stared at him.

"How do you know?" Kimberly snapped all knowingly.

"They don't have noses, duh." Westly replied in a way that made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, they do!" Vitico exclaimed.

Kimberly pretended she didn't hear them. She looked at Rouge and then looked down the hall for any doors or stairways.

"Daddy! Look!" Kim pointed down the hall. She was pointing a a stairway, that had no door. Or used to have one. The wooden door that was once up, was ripped off the hinges and tossed on the floor.

"That's weird." Vitico whispered to himself. "All the doors should be locked and sealed shut. Ya think people were in here before us?"

"No that's not possible, we checked everywhere before that demonic piece of shit chased us." Westly commented. After that sentence a horrorifing scream filled the air, vibrating off the white walls and making everyone cover their ears. After the screaming stopped Kimberly snickered and whispered, "I think it heard you."

Westly smirked.

"We should get going, try to figure a way out." Vitico said to the others, making his way towards the door.

"Gurrk?" A small black figure moved up the stairs like a spider running away from getting a scare. It moved into the light and it crouched on the floor. It was a miniture verison of the black bat they had seen earlier, except with a friendlier expression. It's black fur shined in the light and it was was munching something while smiling. It looked evil since it also had no pupils.

"Ahk?" The baby bat said, some of the stuff he was eating slid down the side of his mouth. It was chewed up flesh.

"Ewww..." Rouge muttered under her breath. The baby bat's ears perked to the sound of her voice. Rouge expected it to come up to her and maybe sniff her, because it looked so nice. Vitico was backing away slowly, looking terrified at the same moment while Kimberly was behind Vitico clutching his waist. Westly was still standing where he was only minutes ago, with eyes wide and eyesbrows raised. Rouge couldn't help but wonder.

"It doesn't look so bad-" Rouge was cut off by the baby whining and screeching it's lungs out, flesh flying out at the same moment. It's teeth bared and it growled like a little dog. Rouge turned to face Vitico only to see him mouth to her.

"_Don't make sounds_." He widened his eyes and tilted his head to the side that was behind Rouge. She turned slowly and saw that the screaming that the baby made had attracted the older bat to where they were. It was on all fours, its hairs raised and hissing like a cat. She didn't have to look around for Westly since he was now right next to her. The look on his face was one that anyone could read easily.

It said, _Shit...we're screwed_.


End file.
